My Toys
by ChocoMilky Yummy
Summary: Ia adalah seorang yang begitu takut atau lebih tepatnya benci oleh darah. Namun bagaimana jika ia harus menjadi 'mainan' orang yang begitu senang akan cairan merah kental itu? Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


Choco : Hai minnaaaa...!

Milky : Perkenalkan, saya Milky,

Choco : Dan saya Chocoooo!

Milky : Ini fic pertama kami di fandom ini!

Choco : Jadi kalo ada kesalahan, harap di maklumiiii!

Milky : Yosh! Silahkan menikmati...

Choco : Emang kue, dinikmati? =_="

Milky : SHUT UP!

Choco : ...

.

**Hunter X Hunter, by Togashi Yoshihiro**

**My Toy, by ChocoMilky**

**Pairing : Kuroro X Kurapika**

**WARNING : canon, LEMON, semi-AR, typo(s), and many more**

**~~Ia adalah seorang yang begitu takut atau lebih tepatnya benci oleh darah. Namun bagaimana jika ia harus menjadi 'mainan' orang yang begitu senang akan cairan merah kental itu?**

.

Tring...!

Suara dering rantai, yang bertuburkan dengan sebilah pisau berbentuk aneh terdengar nyaring di dalam sebuah hutan lebat—ralat!—hutan itu sudah tidak lebat lagi, akibat oleh ulah dua orang manusia, yang sedari tengah bertarung, dan membahayakan nyawa mereka masing-masing. Membuat banyak pepohonan besar tumbang.

Malam itu tak terlalu gelap, akibat sinar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Namun ada sepasang benda, yang bersinar merah tak kalah terangnya dengan sang rembulan. Mata merah... mata khas suku Kuruta, yang telah punah terbantai oleh sebuah kelompok tak berhati tanpa perawaan, serta tanpa air mata, yang siap membunuh siapapun sesuka mereka. Namun sayangnya, tugas kelompok itu tak betul tuntas, dikarnakan oleh satu orang berhasil lolos, dari kelompok itu. Dialah, keturunan terakhir, suku Kuruta. Bisa kita bayangkan, betapa beruntungnya orang itu.

Kurapika Kuruta, nama orang yang beruntung itu, saat ini tengah bersembunyi membelakangi pohon besar, yang saat ini tengah menutupi tubuhnya. Singkatnya, ia sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang.

"Cih!" decaknya penuh dengan kekesalan. Tentu saja, sejak sore tadi, tak satupun serangannya yang menimbulkan luka parah pada lawannya. Ia pun juga sama, berkat holy chain yang setia melilit di jari kelingkingnya. Namun rasa kelelahan serta kehabisan tenaga membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah kaku, dan begitu sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Keluarlah, tak ada gunanya kau bersembunyi," suara bariton yang terdengar dingin mengiang di telinga Kurapika.

Digertakkannya giginya itu saking kesalnya. Ia pun berbalik dari pohon besar itu, menghadap kepada pemilik suara bariton itu. Namun tak penah meninggalkan kesan tajam pada matanya yang bagaikan darah itu. Bukannya 'melembut' mata itu malah makin menajam saja.

"Hei, jangan menatapkau tajam begitu," ucap, atau lebih tepatnya ejek pria pemilik mata onyx yang begitu gelap dan mistrius itu.

"Diam!" bentak Kurapika emosi.

Kurapika segera menggerakkan rantainya hendak menyerang Kuroro.

Brakkk!

Sayangnya rantai itu malah mematahkan pohon besar, yang tadinya berada di belakang Kuroro. Singkatnya saja Kuroro berhasil menghindari serangan Kurapika dengan cepatnya. Kuroro pun menghilang entah kemana.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kurapika seraya segera melompat menyusul Kuroro.

Dan...

Pertarungan mereka pun kembali dilanjutkan.

*000000000000*

Sang fajar mulai menampakkan cahayanya, membuat hutan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu terlihat jelas.

Begitu pula dengan dua orang manusia, yang saat ini sedang berada di tebing. Siapa lagi mereka, kalau bukan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Saat ini Kuroro tengah mengunci mati pemilik rambut pirang itu. Kedua tangannya terkunci di atas kepalanya, oleh tangan kiri Kuroro. Punggungnya pun harus berciuman dengan tebing yang tinggi tersebut. Sementara tangan kanan Kuroro tengah mengacungkan pisau benz-nya di leher mulus Kurapika.

Mata pemuda itu masih bersinar merah. Kuroro malah tersenyum tipis melihat mata itu. '_Benar-benar mata yang indah...'_ pikir Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Cepat bunuh aku!" bentak Kurapika.

"Untuk apa?" balas Kuroro enteng.

"Lalu apa maumu! Mengambil mataku? Menjualnya dengan harga lelang tertinggi? Dan membiarkanku hidup menderita dengan kebutaan untuk selamanya? Oh, atau kau mau mengulitiku hidup-hidup terlebih dahulu? Selanjutnya kau buang aku ke dalam sumur yang penuh binatang kecil beracun? Haha! Silahkan saja!" Kurapika bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya sendiri, saking emosinya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Kenapa ia harus kalah dari pria seperti ini?

"Itu ide yang bagus, Kuruta! Tapi sepertinya itu tak cukup untukmu! Kau harus mendapatkan siksaan yang pantas!"

"Apa katamu? Sikasaan? Apa kau sudah tidak waras ya? Harusnya kau yang mendapat siksaan terkejam dari semua siksaan, DANCHOU!" bentak Kurapika seolah memberi penekanan pada kata 'danchou' dan tentu saja itu untuk mengejek Kuroro.

"Begitu ya?" ujar Kuroro dengan santainya. Ia lalu tertawa kecil, yang jelasnya membuat Kurapuika semakin muak saja. "Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin, karena sekarang kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." ejek Kuroro.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau bertindak semaumu!"

"Lalu...?" Kuroro menatap mata merah Kurapika seolah ia menginginkannya. Kurapika yang ditatap seperti itu malah memejamkan matanya, seolah tak mengizinkan Kuroro menatap matanya.

Pandangan pria itu lalu tertuju pada bibir Kurapika, yang di dalamnya terdapat deretan gigi putih Kurapika yang sedari tadi gemerutuk akibat kekesalannya sendiri. Bibir itu... terlalu mungil, terlalu merah, terlalu ranum, terlalu indah untuk ukuran bibir seorang laki-laki.

Entah mengapa Kuroro jadi ingin 'mencicipi' bibir pemuda itu.

Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurapika, mempersempit jarak antara bibir mereka.

Bukan main terkejutnya Kurapika, ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro menggelitik wajahnya. Namun baru saja Kurapika membuka matanya, bibir mereka berdua pun sudah saling bersentuhan.

Mata Kurapika membulat, menyadari bahwa saat ini KURORO MENCIUMNYA. Ia langsung memberontak, membuat pisau benz Kuroro harus terjatuh di tanah. Namun bukannya menyerah, Kuroro malah memeluk pinggang Kurapika, tanpa melepaskan genggemannya pada kedua tangan si pirang.

"Ummpphhhh!" Kurapika semakin memberontak. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan pria nekat yang satu ini. Kelakuannya saat ini benar-benar sudah diluar batas.

Kuroro lalu melumat bibir ranum itu, seolah bibir Kurapika terasa begitu manis dan menggiurkan. Nyatanya itu memang benar. Kuroro semakin menikmati tiap sentuhan bibirnya, pada bibir mungil itu. Satu lututnya malah menahan kedua kaki Kurapika, membuat tubuh sang pemilik jadi sedikit terangkat.

Dua menit berlalu, Kuroro mencium Kurapika. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut mata pemuda itu. Bukan karena sedih atau apa, tapi Kurapika benar-benar merasa kesal dan marah! Bayangkan saja! Ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh pria yang paling ia benci? Ditambah lagi dengan pria itu menciumnya, tanpa memperdulikan gender mereka masing-masing? Benar-benar menjijikan!

Kuroro lalu melepaskan ciumannya, untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." desah Kurapika kehabisan nafas. Dideliknya Kuroro dengan begitu tajam. "Dasar menjijikkan! Brengsek! Dasar cowok homo! &%#&* !" maki Kurapika, sebelum ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, seolah ia berusaha menghilangkan bekas ciuman Kuroro.

Air matanya sekali lagi menetes. Ditatapnya Kuroro penuh emosi. Wajahnya pun tak kalah merahnya dengan matanya. Padahal, dulu ia sangat mendambakan ciuman pertamanya, dengan orang yang ia sukai. Tapi kenapa malah dengan orang yang PALING ia benci?

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau memang manis, Kuruta..." ucap Kuroro seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"KAU—"

Bukkk!

Sebelum Kurapika sempat berbicara lagi, Kuroro sudah memukul duluan perutnya dengan begitu keras, membuat pemuda itu semakin lama kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ahhh..."

Kuroro pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kurapika. Seringai—yang sejujurnya menambah kesan 'tampan'nya— terukir jelas di wajahnya. '_Permainan, baru saja di mulai..._' pikirnya.

*00000000000*

Perlahan-lahan sepasang kelopak mata mulai terbuka, menampakkan kristal sapphire yang terlihat redup di sana.

"Nghhhh..." lenguh sang empunya, yang terdengar begitu lemas. Siapa lagi orang ini, kalau bukan Kurapika?

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Kurapika sepenuhnya.

Mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna, menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang asing baginya. Ruangan itu redup, hanya diterangi oleh pelita api, yang berbahan bakar minyak. Kurapika lebih terkejut lagi, menyadari bahwa saat ini kedua tangannya terikat ke atas, oleh benang. Bukan benang biasa, tetapi benang nen yang dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh orang hebat. Kurapika bisa merasakan kalau benang itu melilit tangannya begitu kuat. Kedua kakinya juga dibelenggu oleh rantai yang terhubung dengan tembok, yang ia sandari saat ini.

Ia terlihat begitu kusut. Rambutnya berantakan. Bajunya sudah sobek-sobek akibat pertarungan dengan Kuroro entah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di bawah matanya terlihat jelas warna hitam, yang menandakan bahwa ia kurang istirahat. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat pucat. Kondisi Kurapika saat ini memang sangat jauh dari kata 'sehat.'

"Dimana ini?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada tegas, seperti biasanya.

Orang—sebut saja dia Kuroro— yang saat ini duduk sekitar 3 meter di depan Kurapika, seolah menikmati 'pemandangan' itu pun menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya yang telah berlangsung sedari tadi, hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang saat ini BENAR-BENAR terbelenggu di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Yang jelasnya saat ini kau sudah berada di ambang kematian," jawabnya datar.

Kurapika menatapnya tak kalah datar. Ia ingat kata 'siksaan' yang terucap dari bibir Kuroro. Entah mengapa sejak ia sadar, Kurapika terusa saja memikirkan, 'Siksaan' apa yang akan Kuroro berikan padanya nanti.

"Ukkhhh..." Kurapika seolah menahan lenguhannya, ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya.

Kuroro yang menyadari itu, hanya mentapnya dengan dingin. "Kau belum makan selama seminggu, sejak kau pingsan!"

Mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna. Seminggu? Ia terbelenggu dalam ruangan itu selama seminggu? Bukan apanya yang dikhawatirkannya, tapi, teman-temannya. Kurapika tak ingin membuat Gon, Leorio, Killua, Senritsu, dan yang lain menjadi khawatir padanya. Sejak dulu memang, diketahui bahwa pemuda 'cantik' yang saat ini berdiri di depan sang Danchou memang selalu ingin menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Kurapika lalu teringat, akan insiden ketika Kuroro menciumnya di hamparan padang dengan tebing yang luas itu. Ciuman pertama, yang begitu 'mengesankan'! Seketika wajah Kurapika merona merah mengingatnya. Berbagai pertanyaan kini muncul dalam otaknya. Kenapa Kuroro melakukannya? Apa dia benar-benar melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis? Atau Kuroro memang punya kelainan? Apa itu hanya untuk mempermainkannya? Ah... tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu semua...

Maka Kurapika memutuskan untuk menganggap ciuman itu tak pernah terjadi, meski sebenarnya ia yakin, bahwa kejadian itu benar-benar nyata. Bukan hanya mimpi belaka.

Mimpi? Yah... Kurapika berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Dan ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya lagi, tertawa dan bergurau bersama.

Kurapika langsung teringat dengan teman-temannya...

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Kurapika langsung.

Kuroro, yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung terlihat seperti menahan tawanya. "Pfff... teman-temanmu? Di saat kau sendiri sudah berada antara hidup dan mati, kau masih memikirkan teman-temanmu?"

"Diam dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!" bentak Kurapika emosi. Ia muak, dengan sikap Kuroro yang selalu saja santai itu, sedangkan ia malah tak bisa mengatur emosinya.

"Teman-temanmu ya...?" Kuroro memasang pose berpikirnya, lalu kembali menatap Kurapika dengan enteng. "Mungkin sudah terbunuh,"

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna, dengan warna merah yang begitu pekat ketika mendengar jawaban Kuroro. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit...

"K—kau... berbohong 'kan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Bibirnya kini terlihat begitu gemetaran. Air mata kini sudah menumpuk di bola matanya.

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Kalimat barusan sukses menghancurkan hati Kurapika. Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Neon, Basho, Light Nostrad dan yang lainnya... semuanya terbunuh... oleh pemimpin laba-laba... karena dirinya...?

Kurapika menatap kosong ke depan, bagaikan orang buta...

Tes...

Air mata itu pun akhirnya menetes, mengaliri pipi Kurapika. Kuroro malah menyeringai melihatnya, seolah ia begitu senang melihat pemuda itu tersiksa.

Menyadari tatapan dari Kuroro, Kurapika segera menunduk. Digigitnya bibir bahwahnya itu, hanya untuk menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar. Tentu saja ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria yang saat ini menyeringai terhadapnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." lirih pemuda itu, dengan nada serak.

"Hm? Apa hak-mu memerintahku?" Kuroro maju beberapa langkah, mendekati Kurapika.

Dipegangnya dagu pemuda itu, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Kuroro dapat melihat penyesalan dalam mata merah itu... juga dari air mata yang menggenang itu. Sedangkan Kurapika malah menatap wajah Kuroro dengan penuh benci dan dendam. Sampai mati pun... Kurapika tak akan pernah melupakan orang itu. Rasa dingin yang menyeruak dari tangan pria itu pun... tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika datar. Ia benar-benar menyukai ekspresi marah, sedih, dan emosi pemuda itu. Biasanya ia sangat senang mendegar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan oleh orang yang ia bunuh. Tapi kenapa... rasanya lebih menyenangkan mendengar lirihan Kurapika yang terdengar begitu pilu? Pandangan Kuroro beralih pada bibir mungil yang sedang bergetar kecil itu. Ia teringat ketika ia menciumnya. Benar-benar manis, membuat Kuroro mulai 'menyukainya.'

Sekali lagi Kuroro terhipnotis oleh bibir ranum itu. Di dekatkannya wajahnya, sehingga bibir mereka pun bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya, sukses membulatkan mata Kurapika entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kuroro pun melepas ciuman singkatnya, dan kembali menatap Kurapika. Tangannya tak pernah lepas dari dagu pemuda itu. Dilihatnya saat ini wajah Kurapika sudah sangat memerah.

"BRENGSEK! SIALAN! APA KAU TAK PERNAH PUAS MEMPERMAINKAN SESEORANG?" bentak Kurapika emosi. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Kuroro melakukan hal yang super gila ini?

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa sepatah katapun.

Menyadari Kuroro sudah menghilang, Kurapika pun mulai terisak...

*000000000000*

"Kau yakin dia tak akan memutuskan benangnya?" ucap Kuroro datar, terhadap seorang wanita berambut biru tua yang dikuncir berantakan ke belakang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Tentu saja Danchou, benang itu tak akan bisa diputuskan oleh siapapun, terkecuali aku," jawab wanita tersebut. Panggil saja dia Machi. "Emm... Danchou..." ucap Machi, seolah ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita merahasiakan ini? Kenapa Danchou tak pernah memberi tahu anggota yang lain?" ucap Machi sedikit ragu. "Lalu, kenapa Danchou tak langsung saja membunuhnya? Bisa saja di bebas, dan melarikan diri!"

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berbicara. Sejenak, matanya melirik pada seorang pemuda pirang, yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan posisi berdiri dengan tangan yang dibelenggu ke atas, berada sekitar 5 meter di belakangnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi keributan! Aku ingin kau merahasiakannya! Jangan sampai ada anggota yang tahu! Dan soal membunuhnya... itu urusanku!" ujar Kuroro datar.

"Baik, Danchou..." ucap Machi, seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. "Ohya!"

Kuroro hanya melirik sedikit, siap mendengar ucapan Machi selanjutnya. Yah, wanita itu memang tak banyak bicara, namun setiap kali ia berbicara, itu pasti adalah hal yang penting dan berguna. Makanya Kuroro selalu mendengarkan pendapat Machi. Berbeda dengan Nobunaga, Phinx, ataupun Ubogin yang selalu mengatakan hal yang tak penting sekalipun.

"Apa Danchou... sudah memastikannya?"

Kuroro tertegun. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghadap ke arah Kurapika. Machi yang melihat itu, hanya berwajah datar, seraya keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, meninggalkan Kuroro, berdua dengan 'putri' yang sedang tertidur.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Kuroro menatap wajah tidur Kurapika. Ahh... manisnya! Benar-benar wajah yang terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki! Bukan! Wajah itu juga mengalahkan kecantikan gadis-gadis lainnya! Juga... tubuh Kurapika yang kurus itu. Apa benar, itu ukuran tubuh remaja lelaki berumur 17 tahun?

Kuroro ingat, kemarin, ketika ia mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang Kurapika terhadap Machi. Dan Machi hanya menjawab dengan dua kata, "Pastikan saja!"

Kuroro mulai sedikit mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh 'sesuatu' dari Kurapika. Dan...

Tap...

Tangan kekarnya pun sukses menyentuh pelan dada si keturunan terakhir suku Kuruta itu. Mata Kuroro membulat, ketika menyadari dada Kurapika terasa keras, meski Kuroro juga merasakan ada lekukan kecil di sana.

'_Apa sebenarnya bocah ini?'_ pikirnya, menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan aneh. '_Apa aku harus...'_

Kuroro mulai mengambil pisau kesayangannya, yang ada disakunya. Diancungkannya pisau itu ke ujung kerah baju Kurapika. Baru di sentuh saja, kain putih itu sudah sedikit sobek. Dan sekali kibasan...

Srakk!

Baju putih Kurapika langsung terbelah bagian depan.

Mata Kuroro membelalak, ketika melihat lilitan perban putih di bagian dada 'pemuda' itu. '_Perban?'_ pikirnya tak percaya.

Apa Kurapika terluka di bagian dadanya, atau karena alasan lain? Tentu saja Kuroro tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kuroro terkejut. Perut Kurapika begitu rata, dan begitu mulus. Rasa penasaran Kuroro pun semakin bertambah.

Dengan ragu, Kuroro kembali mengacungkan pisaunya pada perban itu, dan mengibaskannya sekali lagi.

Kuroro 10 kali lebih terkejut lagi, ketika melihat 'pemandangan' indah di depannya. Perban putih itu kini berserakan di lantai, meninggalkan dua buah dada si pemilik yang mulus itu. Sedangkan sang pemilik masih tetap tidur dengan tenangnya.

Kuroro mengangkat tangannya, dan menyentuh dada Kurapika. "Ternyata dia benar-benar seorang gadis..." gumamnya tak percaya.

"Ngghhhh..." lenguhan Kurapika terdengar, ketika Kuroro sedikit memberi penekanan pada sentuhannya.

Kuroro menyeringai. '_Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan 'siksaan' yang bagus untukmu, nona Kuruta...'_

_._

Kurapika baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal.

"Akkkhhhh..." lenguhnya menahan sakit. Tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar sakit dan pegal. Tentu saja, ia sudah berdiri dalam posisi itu selama seminggu lebih! Tanpa makan dan tanpa minum. Saat ini kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi. Apa Kurapika akan mati?

"Hahh... hah... hah..." nafas Kurapika pun sudah tak teratur lagi. Ia sangat menyesal, kenapa ia harus terbangun dari tidurnya? Seandainya dia bisa tidur untuk selamanya, tanpa pernah bangun lagi, pasti dia tak akan merasakan penderitaan ini.

Saking kelelahannya, Kurapika bahkan tak sadar, bahwa saat ini baju bagian depannya sudah terbelah dua, menampakkan 'jati diri'nya yang sebenarnya. Pandangannya pun kini sudah mengabur, tak dapat melihat pria yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang sudah sangat kacau itu. Ia lalu menutup bukunya. "Bagaimana nona Kuruta?"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro kosong. '_Aku tak dapat merasakan kelima inderaku...'_ batinnya.

"Kau hebat juga, bisa bertahan selama ini..."

'_Apa aku sudah mati?'_

"Sekarang aku bisa bebas memperlakukanmu, tanpa ragu lagi!"

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Tes...

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Kurapika. Kuroro yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

Pria itu baru saja hendak menghapus air mata Kurapika,

DWARRRRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar begitu keras, sukses meledakkan tempat itu. Kuroro segera melepaskan benang nen yang saat ini melilit tangan Kurapika, dan langsung membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dimana Kurapika?"

"Kurapikaaaa!" suara yang begitu familiar terdengar memanggil-manggil nama itu. Namun sayangnya sang pemilik nama itu saat ini tak dapat mendengar apapun.

Namun... Kurapika merasakan hangat... rasa hangat yang menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ia hanya bisa diam, tak tahu apa-apa.

Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke semak-semak yang jauh dari sumber ledakan itu. Digendongannya kini terbaring lemas Kurapika yang sebenarnya sudah sadar, tapi tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

"Dasar pengganggu!" gumam Kuroro SEDIKIT kesal. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat empat orang yang saat ini sedang melihat sekeliling di tempat yang sudah terbakar itu.

Tentu saja Kuroro mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat Kurapika. Senritsu, Killua, Gon dan Leorio. Tapi... bukankah Kuroro sudah membunuh mereka? Tentu saja itu hanya bohong belaka, demi membuat si pirang kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dan untungnya itu berhasil.

Kuroro lalu memasangkan mantelnya pada Kurapika, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ia pun mulai melompat, menjauh dari tempat itu. Kuroro tak tahu, kenapa ia begitu memperhatikan gadis yang satu ini? Padahal lebih baik kalau Kuroro tinggal menyeretnya saja? Itu pun Kuroro sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

*000000000000*

Kurapika membuka matanya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok langit-langit yang berwarna putih di atasnya. Ia baru sadar, bahwa saat ini dia sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang empuk.

Dengan pelan, ia mencoba untuk bangun. Tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit, namun ia sudah bisa menahannya. Diedarkannya pandangannya kesekeliling tempat itu.

"Apa aku mimpi?" gumamnya seraya mengusap tengkuknya, merasakan pegal di sana.

Yang ia lihat, ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan kecil atau lebih tepatnya gubuk,, yang dilengkapi dengan satu jendela terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya. Pintu yang berbentuk sederhana, dan satu lemari kecil. Ruangan itu nampak jelas, karena sinar matahari memasuk jendela. Kurapika tentu saja tak tahu, saat ini dia berada dimana.

Mata gadis itu membulat, ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini tak ada sehelai benang pun yang tertempel di tubuhnya, menampakkan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

"K—KYAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi sudah teriak!"

Kurapika lebih terkejut lagi, mendengar suara bariton itu. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara, memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

Matanya lebih membelalak lagi, ketika melihat sosok Kuroro yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah datarnya. Segera ia ambil selimut, dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada tegas. Kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang memerah. Wajahnya pun tak kalah merahnya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, aku sudah merawatmu!" ucap Kuroro santai.

Kurapika terdiam. Merawat? Ah... itu tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Kalau memang benar, pasti Kuroro melakukan itu ada maksud tertentunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat kita pergi!"

"Ha? Pergi? Pergi denganmu! Yang benar saja!"

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu maju mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika malah sebaliknya, ia segera mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang mana tau sesuatu terjadi sesuatu, hingga punggungnya harus terhenti oleh tembok di belakangnya. Selimut itu tetap setia menutupi Kurapika.

"Nona Kuruta..." ucap Kuroro semakin mendekat.

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. Saat ini ia benar-benar orang yang paling sial di dunia ini! Jati dirinya yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh Kuroro. Selain itu ia juga tak mengerti apapun yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ia ingat, ketika ia kalah dari Kuroro, dan ia dikurung di suatu ruangan gelap. Tapi... selanjutnya ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kurapika mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut putihnya.

Tangan Kuroro bergerak ke atas, seolah ia memegang seutas tali, dan menariknya.

Kiiiittt...!

Kurapika langsung merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya terhubung ke atas, membuat pegangannya pada selimut itu terlepas. Matanya membelalak, ketika melihat benang nen, yang tersambung dengan benang yang dipegang Kuroro dengan santainya itu melilit pergelangan tangannya.

'_S__—__sejak kapan?'_ batin Kurapika tak percaya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Ayo pergi, 'mainan'ku..."

"Akh!" Kurapika marasakan lilitan di tangannya semakin erat. Buah dadanya menegang akibat kesakitan. Bagian bawahnya masih tertutup oleh selimut. Posisinya saat ini benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan bagi siapapun lelaki yang melihatnya. Kuroro MUNGKIN SAJA termasuk di dalamnya. Tetapi Kuroro lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin keluar seperti ini! Dan apa maksudmu dengan mainanmu?"

Kuroro menyeringai. Dia semakin mendekati Kurapika, hingga saat ini ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Kurapika yang melihatnya segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kyaaaahhh...!" lenguh Kurapika ketika Kuroro mengelus dadanya.

"Ternyata kau sensitif sekali ya, nona..."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Kau brengsek! Bajingan!" bentak Kurapika penuh kesal. Saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Tangannya berusaha untuk menutupi buah dadanya.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur, dan membuka lemari yang ada di dekat sana. Benang nen sepanjang satu meter dari tangan Kurapika itu masih ia pegang, jaga-jaga agar gadis itu tidak kabur. Kabur? Itu tak mungkin terjadi, dengan kondisi Kurapika yang memalukan itu. Tapi... Kurapika bisa saja nekat melakukannya.

"Nih," ucap Kuroro seraya melemparkan kemeja putih pada Kurapika.

"A—apa ini?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Cepat pakai, lalu pergi! Aku punya banyak urusan! Atau kau mau kuseret dengan kondisi itu? Baiklah..." Kuroro sedikit menarik benang itu, membuat tangan Kurapika sedikit maju, kembali menampakkan dada Kurapika yang berukuran standar itu.

"B—bagaimana aku bisa memakai baju itu jika tanganku diikat seperti ini?" protesnya.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Ia pun membuka ikatan Kurapika, membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa lega. Entah mengapa, Kuroro yakin kalau Kurapika tak akan kabur darinya. Apakah itu semua disebabkan oleh wajah innocent sang Kuruta?

Kurapika pun segera mengambil kemeja itu, dan memasangkannya ke tubuhnya.

Baru saja kedua tangannya memasuki lubang kemeja itu, Kuroro segera menangkap tangannya, dan langsung mengikatnya kembali dengan erat.

"Akh!" ringis Kurapika kesakitan, akibat benang nen itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroro bukannya menjwawab, ia malah naik ke tempat tidur, dan memasangkan kancing baju itu satu per satu, membuat Kurapika terkejut bukan main. Hingga akhirnya kemeja yang longgar bagi Kurapika itu pun terpasang seutuhnya.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro pun turun. Ditarikanya benang nen itu, sebagai isyarat agar Kurapika ikut turun. Tapi bukannya menurut, Kurapika malah bersikeras tak mau turun. Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan pandangan kesal.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Kuroro mulai emosi. Bisa saja ia mencincang-cincang tubuh gadis ini saking emosinya. Tapi rasanya ia ingin 'bermain-main' dengan Kurapika dulu, sebelum menghabisinya.

"Kau gila yah? Bagian atasku memang tertutup! Tapi bagian bawahku belum, bodoh!" protes Kurapika. Sejujurnya ia malu mengatakan hal yang memalukan dan terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan yang mengharap belas kasihan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Kuroro lalu melirik pada bagian bawah Kurapika yang masih tertutup selimut itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata gadis ini merepotkan juga.

"Ayo berdiri!"

"Tidak mau!" bantah Kurapika, seolah tak sadar bahwa saat ini ia adalah tawanan Kuroro.

"Cepat berdiri!" Kuroro menarik benang nen itu dengan kasar, memaksa Kurapika harus turun dari tempat tidur itu dengan paksa, menampakkan kewanitaannya.

Kurapika berusaha menutupi kewanitaannya yang putih mulus itu dengan kedua pahanya, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Kuroro hanya menatapnya santai.

Diambilnya selimut yang tak terlalu tebal itu, dan melilitkan kedua ujungnya di pinggang Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro dengan bingung.

Pria itu sedikit membungkuk, dan mengikatkan selimut itu pinggang bagian kiri Kurapika, hingga menyerupai rok panjang, yang terbelah dari bagian pangkal paha ke bawah.

"Selesai! Ayo pergi!" ucap Kuroro, seraya menyeret Kurapika keluar.

Kurapika hanya ikut, tanpa protes sedikitpun.

.

Ia terus berjalan, mengikuti langkah Kuroro yang besar. Kakinya yang bertelanjang itu terasa perih, ketika menginjak bebatuan yang panas. Tapi Kurapika sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya telah tewas, dan ia ditangkap oleh Kuroro. Dan Kuroro... malah bilang kalau Kurapika sudah menjadi mainannya... mainan? Apa maksudnya? Itu pun Kurapika sendiri tak tahu.

Kurapika sudah tak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa mengikuti Kuroro, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan padanya. Benang nen yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangannya pun ia yakini tak akan bisa putus, membuat Kurapika sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapannya.

'_Ayah... ibu... paman... semuanya... maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang lemah ini! Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalaskan dendam kalian semua! Maafkan aku...' _batin Kurapika pilu. Hatinya mungkin sudah terkoyak habis oleh permainan Kuroro.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, seolah menahan sesuatu. Namun usahanya gagal, ketika setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kurapika membelalak kaget, ketika Kuroro berbalik ke arahnya. "Kau menangis?"

Kurapika segera menghapus air matanya dengan bahunya. Ditatapnya Kuroro tegas. "Aku tidak menangis!" elaknya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah hotel kecil yang ada di tempat terpencil itu. Seringai pun langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

Ia lalu berbelok, hendak menuju hotel itu.

"Hei! Bukannya kau ada urusan? Kau mau apa di hotel itu?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

Kuroro berhenti sejenak, sebelum ia sedikit menoleh, dan menyeringai terhadap gadis itu. Aura hitam pun terpancar dari Kuroro.

Melihat hal itu, perasaan Kurapika langsung tidak enak.

"Tidak, aku... hanya ingin..." aura hitam Kuroro semakin menebal. "Bermain dengan mainan baruku..." ucapnya misterius.

.

TBC

Choco : Aaaahhh! Akhirnya jadi juga!

Milky : Capek nih!

Choco : Gimana minna? Norak yah? Ehehehehe... gomen, gomen!

Milky : Meski fic ini abal, dan lain sebagainya, kami mohon review anda sekalian!

Choco : Bener! Kami butuh kritik dan saran para senpai sekalian!

Milky : Review yaaahh!


End file.
